


watch your step next time.

by kyloskittenslut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, First Order Nurse x Commander of the First Order, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Submissive Reader, face fucking, lack of aftercare, praising, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloskittenslut/pseuds/kyloskittenslut
Summary: You were tired of your routine and tired of being on the Finalizer, you loved your patients and you loved your job but you wanted more. Though you would never have expected that the Commander of the First Order would be the reason that the Finalizer was now your favourite starship when you were assigned to be his nurse.
Kudos: 6





	watch your step next time.

The Finalizer had never been your favourite. You dreaded waking up everyday to find that you were doing the same old thing on the same old ship. Sure, you had friends, but you needed something more. You were a nurse, a good one, too.

You've been on the Finalizer about a year now and you've heard all about Kylo Ren, but figured he was just some guy that everyone spoke way too highly about. He couldn't be that scary.

As soon as you were about to see one of your regular patients, your supervisor came up to you and pulled you into an empty nearby medical room.

You were very confused and quite irritated that he had just grabbed you out of nowhere. "Can I help you?" You asked with your arms crossed and three clipboards pressed against your chest.

"Usually we have other nurses do this, but everyone is busy right now considering a handful of our TIE fighters malfunctioned and some of the pilots were hurt." You rolled your eyes and made your boredom obvious. "Anyway, I need you to go see about Commander Ren. You just need to see how his scar is healing."

Your jaw dropped and your arms fell to your sides causing the clipboards to clatter noisily to the floor. "M-me?" You asked quietly. He nodded and told you not to mention a word to anyone. "U-um, okay. I have patients thou-" You started, but he cut you off.

"I'll take your patients, you go deal with the Commander." You were as still as stone and didn't know if you were comprehending anything your supervisor was saying. He grabbed the patient clipboards from the floor and handed you a black clipboard with Kylo Ren's classified patient files attached to it.

"Wait, are y-you absolutely sure there isn't a-anyone else who can take this job?" You wanted to get out of this so badly, because as much as you thought the Commander was spoken too highly of, you were very heavily intimidated by him.

Your supervisor shrugged. "Sorry." He made his exit through the door. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on your forehead, you wiped them away, took a deep breath and looked through Commander Ren's file. You were supposed to go to his quarters and privately tend to his scar, but he could be anywhere on the ship, he is the Commander after all.

You thought about asking anyone you passed by in the hall if they've seen the Commander, but you couldn't work up the courage. How could you stand in his presence if you couldn't even ask about him? You were waking down a particularly long, dark hallway when a BB unit darted in front of you, causing you to trip and fall on your face.

"Shit." You said audibly.

"You should watch where you're going."

You've never heard that voice before, but you chuckled and responded with, "Yeah, guess I'm just clumsy."

You immediately regretted tripping when you saw who had spoken to you. Black boots trudged in your direction. The sound echoed off the walls and you could feel your head pounding to their rhythm. You slowly looked up to see that you were staring up at Kylo Ren. Your face flushed red. You quickly grabbed the clipboard from beside you and stood up as tall as you could.

"C-commander, I was actually looking f-for you." Your voice was shaky and it was clear to him that you were nervous. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I was sent to ch-check on your s-scar."

"Very well." He said, but turned around on his heels and headed toward a big blast door with a small red keypad to the right of it. He stepped inside, you trailed behind him not knowing if you were supposed to follow, but you took your chances.

When you got inside, you had noticed nothing but blackness. The entire room was black, along with nearly every piece of furniture, too. Kylo made his way to another door and stepped inside. The door was left ajar, so you slowly approached it and knocked lightly. When you didn't hear an answer, you just decided to walk in. You had walked into a bathroom, it was huge. The shower could fit at least fifteen people inside of it, the toilet was hidden by a black partition which was across from a walk-in linen/towel closet and the counter held a double sink and enough space in between them to fit five giant boxes of your nurse supplies on it. Kylo was sat upon a cushioned stool in front of you with a box full of medical supplies next to him on the floor.

You grasped your clipboard tightly between your hands and walked up to your Commander.

"You're shaking." He mentioned. "There's no need to be scared."

"I-I'm just nervous." You replied as you kept your eyes glued to his file.

You had slipped on your blue latex gloves and started to press lightly on Kylo's face. If he winced, you knew the scar needed more medicine and more time to heal. He didn't wince.

Before removing your gloves, you grabbed a small tube of antibiotic cream from the box and squeezed a pea-sized amount onto a q-tip. You applied the cream to Kylo's scar, threw away the q-tip and snapped off your gloves, throwing those away, too. You couldn't help but notice that he had been staring at you the entire time you were working on his face. Every time you caught him, you blushed, turning a deeper shade of red after every glance.

You scribbled a few things down on Kylo's file and documented that you applied the last dose of antibiotic cream to his scar. "Okay," You set your clipboard down on the counter, "Your scar is pretty much healed. I applied one last coat of antibiotic cream to it and after I leave, you'll be done with nurses visits." You smiled lightly and tried to keep the blushing to a minimum.

As you went to grab your clipboard and leave, you felt a hand around your arm. You looked back to see Kylo grabbing your wrist and pulling you toward him. "Stay." He whispered as he took the other hand and brushed your cheek with his index finger. You didn't know how to respond, but you knew you shouldn't stay, you had to get back to the Nurses Wing.

He pulled you as close to him as he could and signalled you to sit on his lap. You sat down and you could feel a tingling sensation starting between your legs. He wrapped your legs around him and scooted you close to him. Kylo placed his hands on your waist and held you against his chest as he stood up and placed you on the bathroom counter. Your heart rate was already through the roof and you felt the tingling sensation growing inside of you with every touch your Commander had granted.

He rested two fingers on your bottom lip and you opened your mouth slightly in response. His fingers dove into your mouth and your lips wrapped around them like they were candy. He groaned and gripped your thigh with his free hand, causing you to moan and your hips to move toward him. As you sucked and licked his fingers, Kylo slowly unbuttoned your shirt with one hand and let it fall down your arms. He did the same thing with your bra and massaged your breasts until you moaned loudly on his fingers. When he was satisfied with your ability to take his fingers in your mouth, he instructed you to take off his belt and hand it to him. You stared at him for a brief moment, but did as you were told.

As you unbuckled his belt, the heel of your hand brushed over his clothed and growing bulge. His hips bucked forward and you slid his belt out through all the loops on his pants. You held it in your hand and slowly shoved it to him. He snatched it and gathered both of your wrists with one hand, shoving them behind your back. The belt was looped around your wrists and Kylo bound them together, making sure you couldn't move. He then cupped your face with both of his large hands and passionately pressed his lips to yours. Your lips crashed together once, twice, three times before he slid his tongue over your bottom lip and into your mouth. Your tongues danced together in perfect sync. He moved one hand down to your neck and took a firm hold. The other hand traveled down to your pants and he tugged lightly asking for permission. You gave him the slightest moan as an answer and he tore your pants over your thighs and down to your calves.

You kicked off your shoes, causing your pants to fall onto the floor, your socks were next. Kylo gripped your left hip with his hand and pulled you close to him as he smashed his lips into yours. Tiny moans left your mouth and you knew he could tell you were getting turned on just by kissing because you kept squirming beneath his grip. Kylo broke the kiss and released your neck to tease your covered clit. He pressed his finger onto it and moved it in the slowest possible motion.

"Mmmm." You whined and bit your lower lip.

He positioned his face to be right next to yours and he whispered, "I'm going to fuck your cunt so hard that you forget your name and can only scream mine."

At this point, you knew you were soaked. Kylo pushed your panties down over your thighs and let them fall to the floor. Your dripping went cunt was begging to be attended to. He slid his index finger up and down your lips and you moaned, wanting to grab him and stick your tongue down his throat. He then left your cunt, undid his pants and pushed his boxers down just enough so that his thick cock bounced out and hit his stomach.

Hunger was prominent in your eyes. You practically drooled in front of your Commander and he didn't say one thing.

"Do you want this?" He asked playfully while he pawed at his own cock and rubbed the tip. A bead a precum peeked out and he massaged it down his shaft.

"Yes, please." You begged and tried to move closer.

He grabbed your chin between his index finger and thumb, "What's that?" He asked.

"Yes, please, C-commander, Sir." You sounded so vulnerable and submissive, but you didn't care anymore. "I want your cock."

He smirked and positioned the head of his cock at your entrance. Just as he was about to push himself inside of you, you stopped him. "I-I'm a virgin."

"You seem much too eager to be a virgin." He shrugged. "But no the less, I'll be careful." He paused and looked longingly into your eyes. "I promise."

Somehow you knew he wasn't going to be careful. "O-okay."

He slowly pushed his cock inside of you as he took hold of the sides of your thighs. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight. Mmm."

The tingling sensation you felt earlier was getting worse by the second. Kylo slid out of you and back in again. In and out, in and out. He started to pick up the pace and rammed himself into you.

"Oh, yes, Commander. Fuck, yes!" You moaned and let your head fall back. You felt the walls of your cunt grab his cock with every thrust.

"Your— shit! — Pussy is mine. Got it? Only mine." You felt yourself getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Yes, S-sir." You panted and moaned loudly when you felt something pressing against your clit. "Oh, fuck."

Kylo had flicked his hand one time and ordered the Force to latch onto your clit. It swirled and vibrated around at a quick pace. He matched the rhythm.

"You look so perfect taking my cock." He growled. "You're such a good girl."

"Oh, my stars!" You exclaimed. Your legs started to feel weak, but he removed his hands from your thighs and propped your calves up on his shoulders and pounded you as hard as he could.

"I know you're gonna cum. I can feel it. I want you to cum around my cock, princess. Go ahead." He thrusted deep into you.

"Ahhh!" You moaned. "Shit. Faster, Sir. please go faster." You begged and he listened. He went faster and faster. Your body started to twitch and all you saw were galaxies behind your eyes. Stars, planets and milky ways exploded in your mind.

"That's it. You did so well." Kylo purred as he slowed his pace. You felt yourself milk his cock. He pulled out, stuck two fingers inside of you, twirled them around and pulled them out. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. "Mmm, you taste so good, princess."

You whimpered and let your legs fall from his shoulders. Kylo's cock twitched as you stared while you caught your breath. He lifted you from the counter and placed you on your feet. Your hands were still bound, so you didn't know how he was going to expect you to redress. Instead, he slid open the shower door and turned the water on. When the temperature was to his liking, he pushed you inside and onto your knees. He removed the rest of his clothing before following you inside.

"I want you to suck my cock like a good girl." He didn't really give you much of a chance to respond. He pinched your jaw and slammed his cock into your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat. You gagged and you could feel water starting to pool in your eyes.

Kylo wrapped his fingers in your hair and tugged your head back so he could push himself deeper into your mouth. Spit was seeping out of the corners of your mouth and falling onto your breasts. He continued to ram his cock so deep in your throat that it started to expand with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck!" He moaned and started to slow down. You knew he was gonna cum. He ripped his cock from your mouth and your jaw hung open. Spit was falling from your chin, water was dripping down your face and tears were settling on your cheeks. Kylo grabbed your face and spit in your mouth. "Swallow." You swallowed. "Good girl. I'm going to cum all over your pretty little face."

You blushed hard. He started to pump his cock with his other hand. He steadied your face and you stuck out your tongue. Warm, wet jets of cum splattered onto your face as he jerked himself faster and faster.

"You look perfect." He cooed as he continued to paint your face.

He stopped pumping his cock and kneeled down to be level with you. He grabbed your neck hard and smashed his lips against yours. He bit your lower lip and you moaned into his mouth. He tore away and nipped at your ear, releasing more deep moans from your throat. He placed another kiss on your lips before releasing you from your restraints. He threw the belt out onto the bathroom floor and helped you up from the shower. Your legs trembled and your wrists were sore.

Kylo turned off the water and dried himself with a nearby towel. He exited the shower and you trailed behind him. He redressed himself and went behind the partition to grab something off of a shelf above the toilet. You had gathered your clothes and put them on the counter. He went to hand you a long towel to dry yourself with, but before he did, he placed it on the counter, gathered your hair back behind your head and pulled hard.

"Will anyone ever fuck you like that again?" He asked and stared deep into your eyes.

"N-no, Sir. Only y-you."

"Good girl." He said and let go of your hair.

"M-my supervisor is going to wonder why I was gone for so long." You mentioned. Your bottom lip shook a little bit and you tried to cover yourself with your arms.

Kylo cupped your left cheek with his hand and kissed you deeply. "I'll deal with that." He let go of your face and broke the kiss. He pushed the towel away from him and walked toward the door, but didn't leave before saying, "Next time, watch your step in the hallway." He winked and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, shit." You thought to yourself. A breath you didn't know you were holding in escaped from your lungs and you slid down to the floor, thinking hard about what had just happened. Your cunt was still throbbing, dripping with your own cum, while your face was still dowsed with your Commander's. You stayed on the floor for a long minute, but then got up, cleaned yourself off and redressed, humming. You were definitely not going to document this in Kylo Ren's file. After no consideration at all, you decided that the Finalizer was now your favourite ship.


End file.
